


Get the Words Out

by relucant



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Anxiety, Bottom Dean, First Dates, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Prompt Fill, Speech Disorders, Stuttering, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-13 23:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7141922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/relucant/pseuds/relucant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas had gotten control over his stutter -- more or less.  It still came out when he was nervous, like giving a presentation in class.  But, he reasoned, it wasn't exactly uncommon for <i>anyone</i> to trip over their words like that.  And every time his presentations were met with the same polite boredom endemic to every college presentation, instead of the snickers and mimicry he was faced with growing up, his confidence grew bit by bit, and so did his control over his tongue.</p><p>Which was not to say he had forgotten the sting of the teasing, nor the humiliation every time he had to trudge into the speech therapy lab after school as the other kids chattered and scattered to the bus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get the Words Out

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr prompt fill, which in typical fashion I never know if it'll be two paragraphs or -- *checks doc* -- eleven pages. dear anon, I hope you like it! (and the rest of you too <3)
> 
> Prompt:  
> okay so i've had this idea in my head &i like your writing. so cas has a stutter& he gets embarrassed saying anything in bed but dean loves hearing him so one night while they're at it he convinces cas to be vocal (preferably bottom dean)

Cas had gotten control over his stutter -- more or less. It still came out when he was nervous, like giving a presentation in class. But, he reasoned, it wasn't exactly uncommon for _anyone_ to trip over their words like that. And every time his presentations were met with the same polite boredom endemic to every college presentation, instead of the snickers and mimicry he was faced with growing up, his confidence grew bit by bit, and so did his control over his tongue.

Which was not to say he had forgotten the sting of the teasing, nor the humiliation every time he had to trudge into the speech therapy lab after school as the other kids chattered and scattered to the bus.

And he knew Dean would never be cruel to him like that. He'd met Dean freshman year, though they hadn't started dating for nearly a later later. He'd been busily bombing his first speech in Mythology, and even though the other students showed no inclination to harass him any more than anyone else, the familiar static was buzzing in his ears, and his notes shook in his hands.

But Dean had been sitting in the second row, nodding along with an easy, encouraging smile, and Cas had somehow managed to get through the rest of it without throwing himself out the window.

So he and Dean had become friends, and it was good. And Dean, with the confident immunity born of spectacular good looks and not much to lose, was utterly, loudly comfortable with his bisexuality. When Cas finally whispered the words to him one night, throat catching and catching over the word _gay_ , Dean ruffled his hair but didn't laugh or interrupt, waiting patiently for Cas to get the words out.

In typical collegiate fashion, their friendship fumbled towards something more an inch at a time. The first time Dean had managed to coax Cas to a frat party, after barreling into his dorm room with a fifth of Fireball to pre-game, they had ended up making out against the wall in some beer-sticky hallway, tongues barely sliding against each other before the door swung open and they sprang apart, red-faced.

They didn't talk about it, but after that, Dean began including him more and more in his circle of friends, who seemed to encompass everyone from the CS nerds to the sharp kids on the fast track to CEO somewhere to the big bear of a quarterback.

And, inevitably, after a few shots of whatever cheap alcohol they could get ahold of, drinking games ensued.

"Dare you to kiss Cas," Jo said with a slight slur, wiggling her eyebrows.

"What, again?" Dean said without thinking. Cas stared at him in horror, and Dean froze, realizing he'd just outed one of his closest friends accidentally. He gave Cas a reassuring smile, then flicked off the rest of the group. "What, you think this is the first party of assholes we've been to?" He leaned over and gave Cas a loud, obnoxious kiss, eliciting a number of catcalls and popcorn thrown at them. Cas' flush deepened, but he rolled his eyes as he wiped his hand over his mouth, a small smile quirking at his lips.

They still didn't talk about it, but after that, less and less alcohol was required to find them breathless in a dark corner somewhere, pressed together head to toe and panting. Or worse, like the time Benny very nearly walked in on Dean on his knees in the bathroom, fingers tugging at Cas' zipper. When they were alone, they hung out as usual, playing GTA or watching the stupid medical drama Dean was so obsessed with, but the spectre of things left unsaid was getting harder and harder to ignore.

It wasn't until Dean's little brother came to visit that things came to a head.

Sam had barely been in the diner booth with Dean and Cas for ten minutes before he started radiating _Dean-we-need-to-talk_ warning signals. Dean kicked out, figuring his foot would connect _somewhere_ in the mess of gangly seventeen-year-old limbs. Sam gave him a flat look, but he shut up, at least until Cas excused himself to the bathroom.

"Dude!" Sam said in a stage whisper.

"Nope," Dean informed him.

"I'm right, though, right?"

Dean seriously considered dumping his glass of soda on Sam's ridiculous hair, but he finally just sighed. "Yeah. Okay? But not like he's interested."

Sam choked a laugh. "Dude, he looks at you like you look at _pie_. He's --"

He shut up as Cas reappeared, considering their silence suspiciously.

"What?"

"Nothing," Sam chirped innocently, and Dean shook his head.

So Sam's last night there, they all staged a divided intervention. Sam and Charlie sat Cas down in his room, while Jo and Benny and Ash handed Dean a beer and told him to shut up.

"Dude, he is _so into you_ ," Sam said.

"Like, mega heart eyes," Charlie added. She was grinning at him, but the air started going from Cas' chest, and his tongue shriveled up.

"I," he said. "Uh. He -- I -- h-he, I --"

"Whoa," Charlie and Sam said together. Cas flinched, but there was no judgment on their faces as they exchanged looks. "Cas?"

Cas bit his lip hard, drawing in a deep breath. "I-I get like this. When I'm nervous. It makes it hard to -- to t-talk to people. Dean w-wouldn't -- I know it's… annoying."

Charlie burst out laughing, and Cas flinched, waiting for the teasing, but she just waved him off.

"Dude," Sam said, "Dean thinks it's so cute I'm going to shove a sock down his throat if he doesn't shut up about it." 

Cas stiffened. "Cute?"

Sam backtracked. "Hey, no. He gets it. I know my brother." He paused, chewing his lip. "Give him a chance? If you want to?"

"He's the best friend I've ever had," Charlie said gently. "Tell us to back off and we will, but damn, you gross kids look at each other like you hung the moon."

Cas bit his lip hard, and the static rose in his ears, but he fought it down. "Fine," he said, measured. "I'll think about it. Now you owe me a beer."

Meanwhile Benny and Jo had Dean trapped on his shitty couch as Ash sat nearby, therapist-style, with a beer in one hand and a pen in the other.

"You ain't a shrink, dickhead," Dean muttered against Benny's weight on his chest and Jo on his calves.

"Better," Ash confirmed cheerfully. "Now. A," and he held up his hand and ticked one finger down, "you have a crush on Castiel. True or false?"

"Is this common knowledge 101 or just humiliating me?" Dean said grumpily.

"It is relevant information," Ash said loftily. "And despite having confirmed make-out sessions, you haven't asked him out, if my information is correct."

"Oh my _God_ ," Dean groaned, trying to throw Benny and Jo off.

"Nope," Jo said smugly. "We're the bouncers."

"And B," Ash continued, "he has a crush on you."

"He does not," Dean objected. Ash held up a text from Sam, and Dean scowled. "That's not cool, you know." 

"I know," Ash apologized. "It ain't. But we had to do something."

Dean sighed, rubbing his eyes. "Can you all fuck off already if I talk to him?"

 _So our friends are assholes_ , he finally texted the next day.

 _I'm aware_ , Cas replied, but it was accompanied by a tongue-sticking-out emoji, so Dean didn't think he was entirely mad.

Dean bit his lip. _Sodoyouwannagoonadate?_

Finally his phone dinged, and he snatched it up.

_Only if you'll tell me what your phone autocorrected that to._

_Sodomy on a date? :)_

_Dork_ , Cas sent, smiling.

_Is that a no?_

_No. I mean, yes._

_No yes? Eloquent. :P_

_Asshole. :P_

_:) Pick you up like 8 tomorrow?_

_Okay,_ Cas said before he could second-guess himself. 

_Okay._

The first time they went out, Cas about died of embarrassment several times. He was so comfortable with Dean that he hadn't expected his stutter to flare up, not when they were just going for burgers like they'd done fifty times before, but when Dean turned up at his door in nice, hole-free jeans and a green Henley matching his eyes, rubbing the back of his neck with one hand and holding a small sprig of blue hyacinth with the other, Cas could barely get out a _hello, Dean_ in under ten syllables.

He nearly turned back inside and shut the door right there, but Dean just held out the flower with a shy smile.

"Figured a dozen roses would be a bit much, but saw this at the store an' I thought it was pretty."

"Th-thank you," Cas managed. "Let me p-put this in water."

Dean didn't follow him inside, just leaned on the door jamb and watched appreciatively as Cas bent over to fill up a makeshift vase with water, carefully putting the flower inside.

"Ready?" Dean asked.

Cas nodded, turning to pick up his trenchcoat.

"Ugh, you and that coat," Dean said affectionately.

Cas dropped the coat automatically, hand flexing, because of course he was already being too weird.

"No, it suits you," Dean hurried to add, putting out a hand.

"I should probably get something a bit more... college-appropriate," Cas admitted, picking it back up slowly. "North Face or whatever it is."

"Oh, ew," Dean said, making a face. "Nah, that coat's part of you. S'why I like it." He threw Cas a lopsided smile, then held out his arm. "Shall we?"

Blushing, Cas took his elbow, and they made their way through the cool October wind to Dean's car.

He'd been in the Impala more often than he could count, carpooling to campus or grabbing dinner, or occasionally just driving out of town to sit on her hood and be quiet. But everything suddenly felt different when Dean opened the door for him, guiding him into the passenger seat with an unnecessary hand on his back. His legs jiggled in the deep footwell, and as soon as he managed to still them, he started tapping his fingers on the door.

"Hey," Dean said gently, glancing at him. "You okay?"

"Just n-nervous," Cas said, then flushed deeply, staring at his feet.

Dean huffed a laugh. "Yeah, me too. But s'just us, right?"

"Yeah, b-but --" Cas grit his teeth. "You don't _sound_ like this."

He waited for Dean to deny Cas' stutter -- or to pass it off as _cute_ , like Sam said, but Dean just went quiet, staring out the windshield for a few moments.

"You know my mom died when I was a kid, right?"

Cas blinked, surprised, then nodded cautiously; it wasn't something Dean brought up lightly.

"Went mute for awhile after that. Year or two, maybe, before it started getting better. Don't remember much, mostly what Dad wrote in his stupid journals, but I remember a little, what it felt like. Not being able to get the words out."

"Dean..."

Dean shook his head and gave him a small, sad smile. "Just wanted you to know, like, I get it, dude. I know it sucks, but, well, I'm glad you can get the words out to me, mostly."

Cas blushed again, going silent, but hesitantly he reached over, settling his hand on Dean's knee. Immediately Dean reached down, pressing their palms together.

"I'm glad, too," he whispered.

The first time they finally tumbled into bed, Cas was sure he was about to have a stroke.

He'd taken Dean out this time, to an Italian restaurant, with the unspoken understanding that they'd be spending the night together for the first time.

Or far from the first time they'd be spending the night together, but the first time they'd be spending the night _together_.

Their friend Anna was working that night, and she immediately claimed their table, slipping them each a glass of mediocre white wine.

"Please don't be terrible," Dean asked, and she just smirked at them. 

"Can I be terrible when I see you guys Monday?"

"Fine," Dean groaned. "Just not tonight, please?"

Her smirk melted into a smile, and she gave them each a pat on the shoulder before slipping back to the kitchen.

But they made it through dinner, sharing bites of pasta and antipasto and ignoring Anna's not-so-discreet pointing and whispering. Cas tipped her well, ignoring Dean's feigned complaints to just leave a snotted-on tissue on the check, and then they were outside Cas' door.

"So," Cas said lamely, fiddling with his keys.

"So, Dean agreed. He bit his lip, shifting from foot to foot with questions clearly in his eyes. "I guess I --"

"D-do you want to come in," Cas finally blurted, staring at his feet.

Dean's eyes shot to his. Usually when they got dinner, they'd hang out afterwards, watching TV shows or just bullshitting, but they both knew this was different.

"I mean, shit, yeah," he said softly, brushing his thumb along Cas' temple. "But only if _you_ want me to. Don't wanna -- _oomph_ ," he concluded as Cas shoved him against the door, kissing him hard while fumbling the keys into the lock.

"Jesus," Dean gasped as they tumbled through the door. "Don't fuck around, do you?"

Cas drew back, slightly. "I want to get this over with before I get scared," he confessed.

"Get this over with," Dean repeatedly, flatly, and Cas cringed again.

"No. Shit. I meant..." He trailed off, his hands still twitching on the hem of Dean's shirt, wishing he knew what to do with his tongue.

"Do you want this?" Dean asked. "I mean it, Cas, you lie to me, and --"

"Yes," Cas interrupted without hesitation. "Yes. I'm sorry."

Dean relaxed, leaning against the back of the couch. "You promise?"

"I can't promise I won't freak out again, but _yes_ ," he said, crowding into Dean's space again in emphasis, "I'm _sure_."

"Okay, then," Dean said weakly. "So... bedroom?"

"Okay," Cas echoed, shoving down the self-doubt.

So they finally got to Cas' room, layers of clothes in a rumpled trail behind them, collapsing on the bed with Dean flat on his back and Cas splayed out on top of him.

"So gorgeous," Dean murmured, fingers drifting over Cas' shoulder blades.

"You're perfect," Cas muttered into his chest, fighting down the tension in his throat.

In his little late-night fantasies, Cas had assumed Dean would be doing the fucking, and he was pretty A-OK with that. It meant he could bury his face in the pillow, keep his lips bitten and tongue still until his heart stopped racing and the static cleared.

But instead Dean turned over, spreading his legs.

"This okay?" he whispered, drawing Cas' hand down past his erection and between his legs, until it teased at his hole.

Cas' cock pulsed, his head suddenly filled with images of Dean with legs folded back and ass filled with his dick, and something started ringing in his ears.

"Cas?" Dean repeated. "You okay?"

"F-fine." Cas took a deep breath, trying to relax. "More than fine. M-much more."

Dean shifted, fumbling in his dresser until he tossed a small bottle and condom over his shoulder, followed by a crooked smile. "'m good, if you are."

"Yeah." Cas drew a deep breath, clicking open the lube and drizzling it over his hands. Slowly, he pressed one finger against Dean's rim until it slipped inside.

"Shit, baby," Dean moaned. "Your fingers are perfect."

Cas sucked in a slow breath, working his finger in and out. "A-another?"

"Yeah." Dean shifted further onto his knees, widening his legs. 

Cas hesitantly nudged his middle finger alongside his index, biting his lip as Dean moaned. 

"Y-you like that?"

"Fuck, yeah, baby, I like that." He rocked back, until Cas' two fingers were buried inside. " _Fuck_."

Equal parts arousal and anxiety twisted in Cas' chest, watching the way Dean's muscles flexed under his hands. He knew Dean liked him -- _loved_ him, even, in some way, he could bring himself to believe -- but his brain still spun him like a tornado, making sure he knew he didn't deserve this.

But Dean just writhed under him, making little breathy moans like Cas' fingers were the best thing he'd ever encountered. So he did his best to shut off his brain, pushing in another finger and concentrating on the feel of Dean clenching around him.

"Oh, God," Dean yelped as Cas' fingertip brushed over his prostate. He reached back, gently tugging Cas' fingers out, then flipped over onto his back.

Cas stared down at him, wide-eyed. "D-did I --"

"No, you did not do anything _wrong_ ," Dean interrupted. "Unless you do not get your dick in my ass _right now_..."

Cas bit his lip. He wasn't a virgin, and Dean knew that, but his experiences hadn't been spectacular, ranging from a few fumbling experiments with a friend in high school before they tacitly agreed to return _totally-just-friends_ , to his freshman roommate whose charm and looks only sometimes won out over his obnoxiousness. It felt worlds different with Dean spread out underneath him, and his self-doubt barrelled back full-force.

"Hey," Dean said, propping himself up on his elbows. His eyes were still dark with desire but his face was open and honest. "We can stop if you wanna, you know that, right? Ain't no deadline on doin' this, baby. Not like I'm opposed to comin' back to it tomorrow, and the next day, _and_ the – _mrrph_.” He shut up as Cas leaned down to kiss him, smiling shakily but sincerely against his lips.

"I want to," Cas affirmed, and to his relief his voice didn't waver. "I'm not _scared_. I'm just --" His voice hitched again, and Dean brought his mouth down to his.

"So you wanna keep going, is what you're saying," Dean asked, voice dropping an octave.

" _Yes._ " Confidence bolstered, Cas bent Dean's legs, shuffling up on his knees and tearing open the condom. He rolled it on and slicked himself up liberally, then shifted forward until he could tease at Dean's hole. "Can I --?"

Instead of answering, Dean just gave him a glare, braced one hand on the wall, and pushed himself down until the head of Cas' cock slipped inside.

"O-oh," Cas gasped. "D-D-D --" The white noise rose in his ears and constricted his throat, and he bit down hard on his lip, willing himself to be quiet.

Dean arched his back as Cas slid deeper, muttering pleas and curses, until Cas' hips were flush against his ass.

"Cas?" Dean finally murmured breathlessly.

Cas pressed his lips together, rocking his hips so he wouldn't have to speak. Dean hissed, eyes rolling back in pleasure, so Cas did it again and again, but then Dean reached out, flailing at his waist and cracking an eyelid.

"Wanna hear you," he said. "God, your voice, so fuckin' beautiful, wanna _hear_..."

Cas froze again, because the best he'd ever hoped for was his voice being tolerated, but Dean was smiling at him, eyes still black with undeniable lust.

"Oh," he tried, swallowing air. "O-okay." He sucked in a deep breath and let out a long, low moan, letting himself get lost in the feeling of Dean around his cock.

"Oh fuck," Dean murmured. "You sound even hotter'n I'd ever thought."

"F-feel so good." Cas gripped Dean's hips, changing the angle, and they let out simultaneous groans. "Dean, Dean, I-I-I'm --" He bit his lip again, tasting blood, but Dean reached up to tug it free.

"Wanna hear you come," he slurred. "Bet you sound so fuckin' good."

 _"Dean_ ," Cas breathed, forgetting his nerves as his orgasm washed over him, grinding deep against Dean's prostate. He reached down blindly, finally wrapping his hand around Dean's cock for the first time.

"Oh, shit, baby, yeah." Dean grabbed Cas' ass and pulled him in hard, and the feeling of Cas pulsing inside of him along with the hand on his dick sent him over the edge instantly, come dripping over Cas' hand and pooling on his belly.

Cas took several deep breaths, then toppled forward, head landing on Dean's chest and come smearing between their stomachs.

"Dude," Dean complained, but he tugged Cas closer, their hips still rocking lazily against each other.

Finally Cas pulled out carefully, throwing the condom to the floor where it landed with an obscene squelch, and Dean snorted.

"This is _your_ bedroom, you know."

"Mm," Cas concurred, eyes closed.

They lay together for several minutes, until the silence grew thick on Cas' chest.

"Was -- was that," he began, swallowing, but before he could continue Dean turned to his side, pressing a gentle kiss to Cas' mouth.

"Amazing," Dean supplied, lips curving against Cas'. "You?"

"Y-yeah," Cas breathed, reciprocating the soft smile.

Dean tickled him lightly and Cas squawked, rolling on top of him and twining their hands together, and he found he did know what to do with his tongue after all.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr](http://relucant.tumblr.com) or [twitter](twitter.com/relucanting).
> 
> I'm nice.


End file.
